bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Quiet Please
Quiet Please - to piosenka napisana przez Kendalla Schmidta i Dustina Belta w ich zespole Heffron Drive. Piosenka została wydana w latach 2008-2009 niż Kendall był w zespole BTR. Tekst Hey Step one begins again at an argument But we’re still just friends We’re eye to eye but we don't know why Everything just comes and goes when And I really want to be with you And you really want to be with me, so badly But I can't control the way my heart feels when she looks right at me You should know that you're the something that I hold onto When I'm left with nothing and Eventually we will come back to each other But for now we’re just not right I'm lying again Every time you come around here Watch my knees hit the ground In the window, can't you see me In the end it's all the same thing We’ll make it till tomorrow and past the sorrow Hope we never fall apart I hope we never fall apart So you wanna stay with me And its time that we sit and talk in the bedroom And I don't wanna fight So we hold on tight To the words that I say when I think of you You come around every once in a while When you leave, you come back And we’ll roll at the beach babe You sneak out through the bedroom door And we laugh because we always do the same thing Who’d have known if we’d gone forever That I'd write you a verse that you found clever I'm saying it poetically In hopes you don't see what I mean So read between the lines I'm lying again Every time you come around here Watch my knees hit the ground In the window, can't you see me In the end it's all the same thing We’ll make it till tomorrow and past the sorrow Hope we never fall apart, I hope we never fall apart Every time you come around here Watch my knees hit the ground In the window, can't you see me In the end it's all the same thing We will make it till tomorrow and past the sorrow Hope we never fall apart I hope we never fall apart I'm lying again I-I-I-I’m lying again I'm lying again note & go higher I'm lying again Every time you come around here Watch my knees hit the ground In the window, can't you see me In the end it's all the same thing We’ll make it till tomorrow and past the sorrow Hope we never fall apart I hope we never fall apart Every time you come around here Watch my knees hit the ground In the window, can't you see me In the end it's all the same thing We will make it till tomorrow and past the sorrow Hope we never fall apart I hope we never fall apart I'm lying again (You should know that you're the something that I hold onto When I'm left with nothing and Eventually we will come back to each other But for now we’re just not right I'm lying again) en:Quiet Please Kategoria:Piosenki